Many advertisers use television to advertise their products and services. Some viewers, however, feel bombarded and may avoid watching advertisements broadcast during television programs or may watch television programs that have fewer or no commercials (e.g., HBO). Currently, advertisements are shown on television have many flaws mainly because advertisements are not targeted according to preferences of the viewer. For example, a female hygiene product may be repeatedly shown to a male viewer during a sporting program. Therefore, viewers have adopted strategies to avoid watching non-interested advertisements in a television program, such as leaving the room, changing channels, and deleting commercials using digital video recorders. Thus, advertisers may waste precious airtime and displaying the advertisements to uninterested viewers.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.